1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope control apparatus, and more particularly to an endoscope control apparatus including a plurality of patient circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Endoscope systems including an endoscope and an endoscope control apparatus for controlling the endoscope have been conventionally widely used in medical field and industrial field, and the like. In addition, in medical field, for example, endoscope systems are used in observing or performing various treatments on a living tissue and the like.
As an apparatus equivalent to the above-described endoscope control apparatus, a processor for electronic endoscope is proposed, for example in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-236738, which is capable of connecting a plurality of kinds of endoscopes by including a plurality of connector receiving portions.
The processor for electronic endoscope disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-236738 has a configuration in which circuits electrically connected to the plurality of connector receiving portions are connected to a common GND (reference potential point) and the circuits operates through a common power source control circuit.